Saviour
by NimbusCentaur
Summary: Whenever things get difficult, Narcissa thinks back to a memory that defines her life. A short one-shot set while Lucius is in Azkaban and a very young Lucius and Narcissa.


**A/N:**It's 03:04 AM so please excuse any faults. Happy New Years and hope you all have a lovely year. I was unsure about the rating so I hope this is correct.

Also to all of my _What You Know About Love_ readers, I am still busy with it. I'm having some troubles with the new chapter but it will be up soon.

**Disclaimer: **People, places and spells are all J.K Rowling's.

* * *

"_Stupefy!" yelled a little 4-year-old girl, called Narcissa. She had blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a pink, puffy dress with a little tiara on top of her head. The girl was pointing a stick at her 16-year-old sister, Bellatrix, who looked quite bored. The older girl was the exact opposite of her youngest sister. She was dark, where the little one was light. She looked bored and dangerous, where the little one's eyes shone with excitement and innocence._

_When Bellatrix didn't react Narcissa tried again._

"_Expeliaamis!" still nothing. The young girl began to jump up and down and she waved the stick madly around the air._

"_Stupefy!... Expeliaamis!... Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" No reply. "Come on, Bella, play with me. Please," the younger one's voice was full of eagerness. _

_Bellatrix, annoyed with her sister's childish games, stood up and took her wand out of her sleeve, "Fine, I'll play,"_

_Narcissa gave a big smile and her whole face lit up. She waved the stick around again and yelled, "Expeliaamis!"_

_Bellatrix gave a smirk and pointed her wand at Narcissa. Her parents were too busy selling Narcissa to the Malfoys to even worry about the game. She put a silencing charm on the door before turning back to Narcissa._

"_Crucio," Bella murmured._

_Narcissa fell to the ground, bruising her knees as she fell. Her small body curled up and she was crying. Her screams mixed with the tears._

_After a few seconds Bellatrix stopped the torture sessions, "Hope you had as much fun as I had. We should play again sometime," she walked out the room and left Narcissa on the floor._

_Just when Bellatrix left, a little blond boy entered the room. Narcissa recognised him as Lucius Malfoy, a 2__nd__ year at Hogwarts and he comes from a very important family. When Lucius spotted Narcissa on the floor he ran to her and took her hand, trying to help her up. But because of the force of the curse and the fact that Narcissa was still very small, she couldn't stand up. _

_Lucius sat next to her and took her in his arms, holding her against his chest._

"_What happened?" he asked a while later._

_Still sobbing, Narcissa could only manage, "Bella," before she began sobbing again._

_Enough said. Lucius held Narcissa tighter to him, "Don't worry, she won't hurt you now. She will never hurt you again". _

_Narcissa looked at him with eyes filled with tears, "Promise?"_

"_I promise. I will make sure she never hurt you again. Nobody will EVER hurt you."_

_After some time, Narcissa pulled away and stood up, with the help of Lucius of course._

_She thanked him for helping her and they went to her play room for a tea party. Afterwards they played hide-and-seek. Narcissa kept giggling so Lucius always knew where she was, but he always made her think that he didn't and that it was difficult to find her. They played touchers and climbed trees until Lucius' parents said it was time to go home…_

Whenever she felt like giving up hope, she would just remember this and know she'll stay. She will be there when he comes home. She will greet him with open arms and show him that she still loves him. She will make sure he knows that she doesn't blame him, it wasn't his fault the prophecy fell.

Once upon a time Lucius promised to protect Narcissa, and he did. Nobody ever hurt her until he was arrested. He kept his promise and now Narcissa will be there for him.

They need each other and she knows it.

Together they will make it through and come hell or high water, she will get him out of that wretched place. It was his time to be saved and she was his saviour.

She will not rest until they're united once more

* * *

**Please review! Any criticism is welcome. I love to here from my readers!**


End file.
